


Thomas Sanders' Personalities Headcanons!

by SandersEmotions (alyRaptor)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Logic, Morality, headcanons, princey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyRaptor/pseuds/SandersEmotions





	1. #1-Morality Number One

Headcanon that if pushed hard enough, Dad/Morality can go Yandere over Logic.

He has actually gotten close to breaking on Anxiety before, because the darker personality was teasing the intellectual. Meaning nothing by it, of course.

Morality actually has 'confessed' multiple times, still obsessing over Logic even after a kind, gentle rejection.

[y'know, like this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BG00B2nrI4)

He's strangely cheerful about most things like this; and has his morbid side as well.


	2. #2-Anxiety Number 1

One of Anxiety's guilty pleasures is listening to (and sometimes singing, if nobody's around) Britney Spears' Toxic. He completely and utterly denies it when asked.

He does like to write his own songs though, and surprisingly they aren't all emo since his main instrument is acoustic guitar.


End file.
